Geldar
Geldar is one of major factions of Perisno. It occupies the forested peninsula to the west of Elintor, and it is also bordered by the Aroulo Ojibwakan to the west across the channel. It is led by Geldarin King Rhinio. Lore The Geldar Elves are an offshoot of the Elintor Elves that inhabit a small peninsula below the Elintor capital, Forniron. They are a strange group and no one knows the exact reason for their split. Some say it was because of a civil war, others say it was because Geldar being a completely different species of Elves who felt they were being treated like a minority. In any case, they hate Elintoran elves and at the start of the game are always at war with them. Like the Elintor Elves, the Geldar Elves are masters of archery. Government Geldarin elves are ruled by the mysterious Geldarin King Rhinio. Lords *Geldarin Lord Oroe Apart from regular lords, Geldar also has some other parties that often wander into Elintoran territory to attacks their caravans, patrols, and peasants. There are Geldar scouting parties, made up of a number of Geldarin Scouts, led by at least one Forest Warden. Another party is the Geldarin Infantry Contingent, led by Geldarin Foot Knights along with some Infantry. There are also Geldarin War Parties, made up of mixed Geldarin high-tier units. The last is the Geldarin Ranger party, which is made up entirely of Geldarin Rangers. Military Strengths * Skilled archer troops, second only to Elintoran archers * Heavy infantry and cavalry available to supplement archer core * Elite melee cavalry available in noble troop tree Weaknesses * Melee troops not available until high levels and troop tiers * Expensive and difficult to train troops * Archers carry less ammunition than other elven ranged units Strategy When compared to Elintoran troops, several differences can be noticed right away: # Geldar has dedicated heavy infantry on their standard troop tree. # Geldar has heavy, non-horse archer cavalry in the form of a noble troop. # Geldarin archers are less proficient than Elintoran archers of the same tier, but overall are still above-average archers when compared to other factions. Geldarin troops have a different playstyle when compared to their Elintoran counterparts due to the nature of its troop tree. Unlike Elintoran archers, Geldarin archers have significantly less ammunition, and therefore cannot sustain a strategy of total defense in the same way. Therefore, a more aggressive approach must usually be taken. The common troop tree does not contain any cavalry troops until the final tier, which will be difficult to train in large numbers due to their very high levels. To compensate for this, the noble troop tree consists of dedicated melee cavalry, with the Geldarin Dukes being the only non-household elven cavalry to exclusively use a sword and shield. Obtaining large numbers of Dukes is significantly easier if the player becomes a Geldarin vassal or switches to the Geldarin culture in their kingdom, and once obtained the Dukes make for an very effective force of shock cavalry. This strategy is helped by their strong equipment paired with their fast mounts. The Geldarin Blademaster is worthy of note as it is the only non-household elven heavy infantry unit, and is able to be trained from the common troop tree as a more accessible fifth-tier unit. They serve as a strong defensive core to delay enemy infantry from reaching the Geldarin archers, a feature that is lacking in Elintoran armies. Additionally, the Geldarin tree has a unique fourth-tier archer unit, the Geldarin Border Sentinel. Although the Border Sentinel has mediocre equipment, attributes, and has no further troop upgrades, they make up for this with high Athletics, Tactics, Spotting, and Tracking skills. Therefore, they make a decent party support unit for players that are lacking in these skills as long as they are not relied on in combat. Territories Castles *Azure Keep Villages *Lior It is important to note also that Geldarin King Rhinio will never leave Azure Keep until the Kingdom has conquered more territory, which, ironically, will never happen because he refuses to leave to attend marshal summons. Quests A quest is given by Sidhethon in Forniron's tavern. The quest is to take over the Elintoran capital, Forniron. It can be done as a vassal in a faction other than Elintor or as the ruler of the new kingdom. Upon completion, Sidhethon will reward the following: * The Darkforest Ranger Bow, one of the best bows in the game, if not THE best. * 50 Geldarin Nobles. * +100 relation with Geldar. * -100 relation with Elintor. * The possibility of hiring Sidhethon's Mercenary Company as the ruler of a kingdom. (This is a byproduct of having positive relations with Geldar.) * The possibility of switching to Geldar kingdom culture on your own kingdom for a cheaper price (180k instead of 300k) (This is a byproduct of having positive relations with Geldar.) * A poultry sum of cash that isn't even worth mentioning, because by the point you are able to conquer Forniron by yourself that money reward will basically be the equivalent of pennies. Another VERY IMPORTANT note to keep in mind is that for the quest to be counted as "completed" Forniron MUST BE YOURS. What this means is that the fief must be under your name, you can conquer Forniron as a vassal for another kingdom or your own kingdom for that matter, but the quest won't be completed until the fief is given to you, this is something that is not said anywhere in the game and can mess you up pretty bad if you had other plans. Category:Geldar Category:Factions